A Little Taste of Heaven
by acme112423
Summary: (Based on the TV show, "Lucifer") A little, hot scene in between S1:E10 and S1:11. Enjoy!


Season 1, after Ep. 10 & before Ep. 11 "A Little Taste of Heaven"

Chloe felt her body floating and gently falling into, what felt like, cool, silky sheets. She was intoxicated, she knew. She tried to open her eyes but her eye-lids were just too heavy to see where she landed. Someone was beside her and, after a while, gentle hands cupped her face. They were warm and soothing. The warmth travelled down her body.

She heard a whisper, "I have to hand it to my Father this time. He really did put all His effort in making you. You are exquisite." _Lucifer_.

Chloe tried again to open her eyes but it took so much effort that she kept them closed. _"How much did I have to drink?" _She felt Lucifer trace her eyelids with his fingers. They slowly travelled to her cheek bones and then down her neck. Her breath caught as his fingers stilled at the hollow of her neck where her pulse started to race.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Lucifer was seated beside Chloe who he laid on his bed. Looking down on her while she slept was the most mesmerizing view he'd ever seen. Somehow, he just could not pull his gaze away. Her golden hair was splayed out on his pillows. Her long lashes rested on her high cheekbones that were coloured with a tinge of pink. Her lips were full and tinted red from all the red wine she drank. A smile slowly spread on Lucifer's face as he recounted this memory: She actually had finished the whole bottle after passing out and waking up again. This had led to Chloe peeling off her clothes while yelling that it was too hot in his 5-story hellhole! He had let her go on her little rant as he enjoyed the strip show that she was unknowingly providing. As she was losing steam, she passed out again and fell into his arms in all her naked glory. _"Why didn't I act on my own desire for her and why am I not doing so still?"_ He shook his head and carried her to his bed.

As she lay there, he took a step back and let his eyes take in the delicious sight of her beautiful, naked body. She obviously took care of herself well, especially after having a child. Her breasts were full and perfectly round while her stomach still flat. Her arms were well-toned and her long legs seemed to go on forever. _"I could have had those wrapped tight around me right now," _Lucifer breathed. Her skin glowed of light from the fireplace. _"I'm the Devil and should indulge in this pleasure, if only a little bit…" _Her body was enticing him back to the bed where he sat down beside her.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

The exploration continued downward. Chloe felt her breath quickening. His fingers were now at the crevice of her breasts but then circled outward to the right where his whole hand cupped her breast and started caressing it. She could hear him breathing…or was that her? Her head was still swimming. _What is happening? _She felt Lucifer's breath above her nipple. She felt her body getting warmer and warmer, hotter and hotter with each caress. She couldn't stand it any longer. _"Take me in,"_ she called out in her mind. _"Please, take me in…" _She arched her back, allowing her breast to be taken in by the awaiting mouth. A hot sensation enveloped her breast and then her whole body. _"Is this a dream? Lucifer? This is soooo good…" _The sensations that erupted and the intoxication of all the wine, caused her mind to fall back into the oblivion of sleep.

0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0

Lucifer stood up from the bed and stared down hard at the beautiful, sleeping detective. After his indulgent exploration, he covered her with his bed sheets and went to the bar to pour himself a drink. Although it didn't affect him as it would humans, he liked the taste of it and the burning sensation could calm him down somewhat. He was still vexed as to why he did not follow through with his carnal desires while he had Chloe in his arms all willing and vulnerable. He heard her mind call out to him. Her body screamed for him. He, at least, gave in to the permission she gave, albeit in an induced state. _A little taste of Heaven, if you will_. Lucifer downed the rest of his drink and walked back into his bedroom. He pulled up a chair to the end of the bed to watch her sleep, knowing that, all the while, questions in his head will keep him from his own.


End file.
